Love at Sakura Dormitory
by Icha Clalu Bhgia
Summary: Seperti apa ya, orang yang tinggal disana..?" /"Yan tinggal disana sepertinnya yakuza tajir lho. Iya, kan" ucap Naruto/"aku tahu ini golok. Berguna banget untuk bacok orang."/Karena semua gadis itu telah menjadi bagian dari boneka tercantik di dunia. "KALIAN SEMUA, TERIMA KASIH. AKU TELAH BERHASIL MEMBUAT KARYA TERHEBAT."/'malam ini mungkin si"pembunuh" itu pasti pulang larut'


Chapter 1

**Love at Sakura Dormitory**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T atau T**** entahlah lihat saja ya…**

**WARING : GAJE, AU, TYPO, OOC, TIDAK SESUAI EYD, alur kecepetan DLL**

**Tida suka tapi penasaran****? Silahkan baca..! Resiko tanggung sendiri…**

**Jangan kebanyakan protes yaaa…!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit cerah musim panas dengan gumpalan putih yang mengambang memenuhi langit biru. Dengungan serangga khas musim semi pun tak mau kalah ikut menyambut suasana pagi yang begitu sempurna.

Suasana pagi yang menenangkan di kota konoha. Kota dengan gedung pencakar langit yang terlihat menjulang diantara rumah penduduk dan pepohonan.

Gemerisik daun sakura yang mekar dengan indah setiap musim semi semakin memperdamai suasana di sebuah gedung tua yang masih tersisa dari kemajuan zaman.

Srak… Srak… Srak… bunyi gesekan sapu beradu lembut dengan tanah, ketika seorang gadis mengayunkan gagang sapu. Dengan anggun sang gadis mengumpulkan dedaunan kering sisa musim gugur yang berserakan, mengumpulkannya menjadi satu.

"Sakura-chan" panggil seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri di balkon lantai dua.

Mata emerald sang gadis melirik sosok seorang pemuda tampan dan manis secara bersamaan tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Tiga garis horisontal di masing-masing pipi pemuda bersuraikan pirang tarlihat jelas ketika dia tersenyum, dengan bleezer putih dan celana kotak hitam putih yang terlihat pas untuk badan berlapiskan warna kulit tan. Disambut dengusan dari sang gadis, sebelum balas menyapanya.

"Naruto." Balas gadis yang tadi dipanggil Sakura-chan oleh sang pemuda blonde. Ia beralih kembali pada pekerjaanya. Gadis bersuraikan soft pink itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri sang pemuda. Meletakkan sapunya di bawah pohon sakura, setelah sebelumnya membuang dedaunan yang tadi sempat dikumpulkannya. "hai. Pagi-pagi sudah rajin. Memang pantas menjadi pengurus kos. Hebat, ttebayo!" sapa Naruto mengedipkan mata dan tersenyum lebar sambil meminum jus jeruknya. Surai pirangnya bergoyang tertiup udara pagi terlihat bercahaya, menyilaukan siapa saja yang melihatnya. Iris shappire sang pemuda blonde menatapnya lembut. Membuat siapa saja terjatuh pada seribu pesona yang dimiliki sang blonde.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Dengan kesal Sakura melangkahkan kakinya diatas anak tangga yang terlihat sedikit lapuk.

"hei… hari ini giliran kau bersih-bersih kan, Naruto!" serunya setelah sampai di hadapan pemuda bersurai pirang. Berdiri sambil menyiapkan kepalan tinjunya, siap untuk dihantamkan kapan saja. "aku di daulat jadi pangeran lho. Untuk menghayati peran itu, aku tidak boleh melakukan pekerjaan rakyat jelata…" elak Naruto, sambil menyentuhkan jari tan ke rambut blondenya. Memundurkan diri, sedikit menjauhkan jarak antara mereka untuk menghindari amukan Sakura yang sewaktu-waktu akan meledak.

"yang minum susu kotak gitu justru rakyat jelata, bodooh.." seru Sakura kesal atas kelakuan si blonde. Sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah jus kotak yang tengah Naruto bawa, dia bersiap memarahi si blonde di hadapanya sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

BRAKKK..

"sst jangan ribut-ribut dong." Seru seorang pemuda dari balik pintu kamar kos. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam klimis dan kulit porselen kini tengah memandang kearah Sakura dan Naruto berada. Dengan menggunakan celana jeans ketat dan kaos tipis berpola garis-garis, Sai nama pemuda itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar kamar.

Reflek Sakura menoleh kesal kearah pemuda yang tengah berjalan menuju mereka. Sedangkan Naruto sungguh merasa sangat berterima kasih kepada sang pemuda yang telah menyelamatkanya dari amukan sang Haruno. "LHO! SAI PINTUMU!" seru Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan saat melihat pintu kamar Sai yang terbuka lebar. "Ah ini kubuat semalam. Berapi-api banget buatnya lho. Ini jurus pamungkas "Mega Fire Dynamite Slash" ada masalah?" tanya Sai dengan senyum yang terpatri di mukanya sambil menunjuk pintu kamarnya yang terdapat gambar tokoh dari komik yang tadi dia sebutkan. Gambar seorang kesatria dengan bekas jahitan di pipi bagian kiri yang tengah berlaga dengan menggenggam sebuah pedang. Dan beberapa coretan abstrak di sekitar gambar. Sai merupakan seorang maha siswa seni, semester pertama yang bercita-citakan akan menjadi komikus terkenal. Pemuda aneh dengan senyum misterusnya yang sangat terobsesi dengan komik laga dan semacamnya.

"dilarang corat-coret kamar kan…." Seru Sakura frustasi akan tingkah aneh para penghuni kos. Sakura merupakan pengurus kos sejak dua tahun lalu setelah sang pemilik kos menyatakan pensiun menjadi pengurus karena sudah terlalu tua. Tugas utama pengurus kos adalah mengawasi baik-baik anak-anak kos yang sangat merepotkan ini.

Gadis bubble gum ini selalu saja di buat kesal oleh tingkah absurd para penghuni kos yang kebanyakan kaum lelaki yang menurutnya semuanya tidak ada yang waras sama sekali.

"Wooo keren Sai…! Aku juga mau,ah. Besok-besok aku bakal bagi-bagi tanda tangan kayak artis!" seru Narto antusias, mengabaikan teriakan Sakura. Segera saja naruto menuju pintu kamar Sai, dan menorehkan tandatangan disana. Meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya menghela nafas menghadapi kelakuan teman sekosnya. Dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi tingkah penghuni kos, terutama Naruto yang selalu seenaknya. Bukankah waktu dua tahun lebih dari cukup bagi Sakura untuk menghafal semua tingkah laku para penghuni kos?. Terutama Sai dan Naruto, yang sudah sejak lama tinggal disini. Terkadang Sakura merasa menyesal menjadi pengurus kos yang sangat merepotkan ini. Mengingat sang pemilik akan mnutup kos tua ini karena sudah tidak dapat mengurusnya, semua penghuni kos merasa keberatan. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura mencalonkan diri menjadi pengurus kos yang baru.

"sudahlah… jangan bikin masalah di kos ini. Contoh kelakuan penghuni kamar 801, dong." Lirih Sakura lemas, memijit lehernya pusing sambil meninggalkan keduanya menuju lantai bawah. Sebelum benar-benar pergi dari gedung kosnya, langkah Sakura terhenti tepan di depan pintu bertuliskan angka 801.

'kelihatannya tidak ada masalah dengan kamar ini, bahkan sepertinya tidak ada kehidupan' batin Sakura heran karena tak pernah sekalipun dia mempergoki sang penghuni kamar. Walaupun kamarnya bersebelahan dengan penghuni kamar 801, dia tak pernah menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan dari sang pemilik kamar.

"tapi penghuninya selalu bayar sewa…

Seperti apa ya, orang yang tinggal disana..?" ucap Sakura sambil memasang pose berpikir yang imut. Digerakkanya jari telunjuk kearah bibir, dia mencoba membayangkan seperti apa wujud pemilik kamar didepannya.

Sedangkan Sai dan Naruto saling melirikkan mata, sebelum menyeringai penuh arti mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Yan tinggal disana sepertinnya yakuza tajir lho. Iya, kan" ucap Naruto yang kini sudah berada tepat di samping telinga Sakura, sambil mengerlingkan mata kearah Sai yang ikut berada disisi Sakura yang lainnya. Mengirimkan sinyal kepada Sai.

Menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di telinga Sakura, Sai ikut berbisik "matanya bukan mata biasa. Kayak mata orang pembunuh, hitam kelam tajam dan menakutkan." Mereka mencoba menakuti sosok Sakura yang terkenal akan keberaniannya. Memasang tampang horror ketika memperhatikan pintu dihadapan mereka.

Mencoba berpikir positif, Sakura menyangkal omongan dari kedua pemuda aneh yang sedang berdiri disampingnya.

Dan segera berlari menjauhi kedua orang aneh yang kini tertinggal dibelakangnya, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolahnya yang tak jauh dari kos tempat tinggalnya.

"oi.. Sakura-chan matte ne.. kitakan satu sekolahan…oi" teriak Naruto dan ikut berlari menyusul Sakura yang tak menghiraukannya. Tentunya setelah berpamitan kepada Sai yang memutuskan untuk kembali kedalam kamarnya, Naruto berlari mengikuti Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengungan halus suara pendingin ruangan yang menyala berbaur dengan suara ketikan dari keyboard milik seorang pemuda. Sebuah ruangan yang di dominasi warna orange cerah di lengkapi dengan sebuah meja dan kursi serta kasur sedang dari kayu menjadi tempat yang nyaman bagi sang pemuda menyelesaikan pekerjaanya. Dengan mengangkat sepasang kakinya ke atas kursi yang di duduki, ia menatap lekat laptop di hadapannya. Jari tan yang terbilang cukup mungil bagi ukuran lelaki normal menari lentik tanpa henti, merangkai kata dengan keyboardnya.

Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda bersuraikan blonde yang kini tengah menginjak tahun ketiga masa sekolahnya adalah salah satu penghuni kos Sakura Dormitory. Dia yang sebenarnya anak dari keluarga yang cukup berada lebih memilih hidup mandiri dan tinggal di dalam kosan sederhana bersama Sakura dan yang lainnya. Baginya semua penghuni kos ini sudah dianggapnya keluarga.

Iris shappirenya melirik jam dinding yang tergantung apik ditengah ruangan yang menunjukkan jam 3 sore. Sosok pemuda tujuhbelas tahun itu menghela nafas bosan. Disaat dirasa perutnya berbunyi meminta pasokan makanan, Naruto memutuskan mematikan laptopnya dan beranjak dari kursi untuk keluar mencari makan malam.

"kyaaaa…" suara jeritan dari kamar depannya menghentikkan kegiatannya, dan segera keluar untuk melihat Sakurapemilik kamar yang berteriak.

**.**

"aku tahu ini golok. Berguna banget untuk bacok orang." Ucap Naruto seraya mengamati benda yang kini dipegangnya. Sebuah golok yang terkena cahaya lampu, membuat golok itu tampak mengkilat tajam. "gergaji buat motong-motong mayat." Timpal Sai yang juga tengah mengamati sebuah gergaji yang tampaknya baru di pesan. Dikibas-kibaskanya gergaji itu kekanan dan kekiri, Menimbulkan suara berdengung besi yang tergesek udara.

Memang kini Naruto dan Sai tengah berada dikamar Sakura, Setelah tadi terdengar teriakan Sakura, Naruto bergegas kekamar Sakura dan menemukan Sai tengah mengamati benda tajam dari dalam kardus paket. Kini dia tau kardus itu adalah paket untuk kamar 801 yang di temukan Sakura di depan pintu kamarnya. Dan tanpa sengaja Sakura menjatuhkan paket kardus itu, sehingga isinya berserakan.

"jadi cerita soal penghuni seram di kamar 801 itu…. benar?" tanya ragu Sakura setelah terdiam cukup lama melihat kearah kedua temannya. Pelipisnya berkeringat membuat rambut bubble gum yang terkena menjadi basah—lepek, menunjukkan betapa shocnya dia. Menemukan benda-benda yang menurutnya mencurigakan untuk dimiliki seorang penghuni kos. 'Memang buat apa semua benda tajam itu?' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"sudah kubilang…. Matanya bukan mata orang biasa. Seperti mata pembunuh." Ucap Sai dengan memasang tampang serius. Tatapannya menajam, dan mengeluarkan aura yang menakutkan.

"Sai… kamu be..bercanda kan?"tanya Sakura dengan nada ketakutan sangat jelas. Sedangkan Naruto masih terdiam dengan segala pertanyaan di benaknya, menunggu Sai melanjutkan ceritanya.

"baguslah kalau memang cuman bercanda.

Tapi…. Gimana kalau ceritanya begini…" ucapan Sai menggantung. Sakura dan Naruto saling pandang dan kembali menatap Sai, menunggu kelanjutan cerita dari pemuda berkulit pucat di depan mereka. Seolah mengerti arti tatapan dari kedua temannya, Sai melanjutkan ceritanya…

**Sai's story**

Suatu ketika ada seorang calon seniman muda di suatu tempat. Calon seniman yang teramat tampan dengan rambut dark blue yang melawan gravitasi, serta iris hitam bagaikan langit malam yang kontras dengan kulit porselen sang seniman.

"nona, tanganmu cantik sekali"

"aku ingin membuat tangan indahmu menjadi karya seniku"

Demi menuntaskan hasratnya untuk membuat karya paling indah sedunia, pemuda itu memanggil gadis-gadis yang memiliki satu bagian tubuh yang tercantik.

"matamu cantik"

"kakimu indah dan hidungmu cantik."

Dengan menggunakan pesonanya yang amat tampan, pemuda itu mengundang mereka ke rumahnya untuk bekerja sama. Bekerja sama membuat boneka tercantik yang pernah ada.

"berkatmu, aku pasti bisa membuat mahakarya yang indah"

CKRESS…

BRAK..

KRIIET…

"AKHH…. AAAAAAA"

Tapi,

Dari semua gadis yang datang ke rumah pemuda itu, tak ada satupun yang kembali.

"Ah, sempurna."

Karena semua gadis itu telah menjadi bagian dari boneka tercantik di dunia.

"KALIAN SEMUA, TERIMA KASIH.

AKU TELAH BERHASIL MEMBUAT KARYA TERHEBAT."

**End sai's story**

"Ah gawat, Spoiler" ucap Sai setelah mengakhiri ceritanya. Dengan watadosnya Sai mencoba menulis hasil pemikirannya kesebuah buku catatan yang selalu dibawanya. Matanya mengerling keatas, mencoba mengingat keseluruhan ceritanya. Mencoba merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk meneruskan cerita.

Sedangkan Naruto sweatdrop melihat tingkah Sai yang menurutnya menggelikan.

"ITU BAHAN CERITA KOMIKMU YA?

YANG BARUSAN ITU CUMAN KHAYALANMU KAN!" seru Sakura tidak percaya akan cerita Sai barusan. Sedangkan sang objek teriakan seakan tak perduli, masih saja memasang pose berfikir dengan sebuah pensil yang di letakkan di atas hidungnya. Melupakan sejenak kehadiran kedua teman di sampingnya, terfokus oleh cerita yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"aku tidak akan percaya sama cerita itu, akan kuberikan barangnya dan kupastikan sendiri besok pagi" ucap Sakura sambil mengangkat kardus itu untuk di taruh di bawah meja. Dengan itu Sai dan Naruto pamit pulang kekamarnya masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

Pagi ini seperti kataku kemarin, aku telah berada di depan kamar 801 untuk menyerahkan paket yang telah aku ketahui isinya kepada sang pemilik kamar. Tanganku bergerak untuk menyentuh tombol bel di depanku. Dengan perasaan yang tak karuhan, aku memberanikan diri menekan tombol kecil itu. Mata emeraldku melirik kekanan dan kekiri, melihat situasi yang sepi pagi ini. Aku heran dengan kamar ini, entah kenapa keberadaan sang pemilik kamar terkesan misterius dan menutup diri dari sekitar. Bahkan setelah tiga minggu dia tinggal disini, aku belum pernah melihat sosoknya. aku hanya diberi tahu oleh pemilik kos bahwa ada penyewa baru tepat didepan kamarku. Entahlah, aku tidak mau berfikir negatif akan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk apa yang dilakukan sang pemilik kamar ini di dalam sana.

Setelah beberapa saat aku menunggu, tak ada respon dari sang pemilik kamar. Ku putuskan untuk menekan tombol itu lagi sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan gerakan tanganku.

"AKkhh…. Ukhh.. ahnn.." suara yang sangat mencurigakan itu berasal dari dalam kamar.

'apa… suara apa itu?' batinku mulai resah. Namun tetapa ku beranikan diri menekan tombol, mencoba tak curiga sama sekali dengan yang aku dengar tadi.

KRIIET…

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya pintupun terbuka sedikit, hanya sedikit. Mata emeraldku mencoba mengintip apa yang ada di balik pintu itu.

Entah kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat keras

Tes.. tes.. tes…

DEG….

Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak setelah melihat sebuah tangan putih porselen penuh air yang menetes dari ujung jari-jarinya tengah menyembul dari dalam kamar yang sangat gelap.

Aku seketika membeku di depan pintu.

Mata emeraldku yang tadinya tenang kini mendadak melebar sempurna-memandang sebuah tangan porselen yang muncul dari dalam kamar sedang meneteskan air.

"BA… BARANGNYA KUTINGGAL DISITU!"

BRUKK…

Tanpa piker panjang, aku segera berlari menjauhi kamar itu dengan meninggalkan suara bedebam dari kardus paket. Secaran tidak sengaja aku melepaskan penganggan pada kardus yang kini sudah tak kuketahui nasibnya.

BLAM…

Setelah menutup pintu kamarku rapat-rapat, aku merosot jatuh di depan pintu dengan ekspresi yang sangat ketakutan. Keringat mengalir deras dari pelipisku, seluruh badanku gemetaran.

"i..itu pasti bohong kan?" tanyaku entah pada siapa. Seluruh badanku serasa lemas seketika, mengingat kejadian tadi. Semua terjadi begitu saja bagaikan mimpi.

**.**

ZAASH….

Diluar sana hujan turun dengan derasnya, Menambah suasana malam ini semakin mencekam.

Kini aku meringkuk di depan meja penghangat, menghangatkan badan dari sensasi dingin yang di akibatkan oleh hujan lebat diluar sana.

GLEGAAR…

GLUDUG..

GLUDUG…

Suara petir yang seakan menari-nari di atas sana pun semakin membuatku ketakutan.

'malam ini mungkin si"pembunuh" itu pasti pulang larut' pikirku membayangkan sebuah adegan dimana seorang pembunuh tengah membawa korban baru kedalam suatu ruangan gelap. Menyiksa sang mangsa dengan memotong-motong anggota tubuh sang korban menggunakan gergaji mesin. Dengan bacground suara hujan deras dan petir yang menyambar, si pembunuh tengah tertawa puas ditengah jerit pilu kesakitan sang korban.

Darah warna merah pekat dengan aroma yang tidak menyenangkan mengotori seluruh baju dan lantai kamar sang pembunuh. Dan stooop karena ini fic tidak memiliki unsur gore, maka scene berhenti sampai disini.

"Mana mungkin hahaha" tawaku mencoba berfikiran yang tidak aneh-aneh di saat seperti ini.

DUG…

PRANG….

"AAAAAKHHH…."

Suara benda jatuh dan teriak kesakitan kini terdengar dari kamar depan-kamar 801.

"ehh… tadi ada suara benda pecah, pasti kamar depan penghuninya terluka" tanpa piker panjang aku segera aku segera bergegas keluar kamar. Melupakan segala pemikiran kejadian tadi pagi.

BRAKK…

Tanpa permisi sama sekali aku buka pintu kamar tetanggaku lebar-lebar, ingin segera menolong penghuni kamar yng sepertinya kesusahan.

"AKU PENGHUNI KOS YANG TINGGAL DI KAMAR SEBRANG, TADI AKU DENGAR SUARA JERITAN. KAU BA-"

Perkataanku terputus dengan penandangan yang disuguhkan di depan mataku.

Shock…

Itulah yang kini tengah aku rasakan. Disana dipojok tepi meja…

Terlihat seorang pemuda raven dengan gaya rambut emo, berkulit putih porselen tengah meyudutkan seorang pemuda lainnya. Pemuda berambut blonde dengan baju yang setengah terbuka, sehingga menampilkan bentuk dada dan perutnya yang berwarna tan kini tengah dihimpit. Dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di dada bidang pemuda raven, Naruto menoleh kearahku dengan ekspresi terkejut. Ehh tunggu di… dia NARUTO!. Wajah tannya yang masih setia menampilkan ekspresi terkejut dengan mata sayunya terlihat eksotis dimataku. Sedangkan sang pemuda raven kini tengah sibuk menciumi leher naruto, tak menghiraukan kehadiranku.

"KYAAAA…..

A….APA.. APAAN INI"akupun tersadar dari keterkejutanku dan setelahnya hanya teriakkanku yang membwahana membelah derasnya suara hujan dan gemuruh petir diluar sana

**Tu be continue…**

haaai holalala minna…

cha datang dengan fic baru hehe maaf kalo jelek yaaah maklum cha masih newbie disini.

Ini cuman sekedar iseng doang buat meramaikan pair kesayangan cha, SasuNaru… yeeheeheee

Maaf ya atas kegajean fic buatan cha, sekali lagi cha minta maaf ne… #bungkuk

**Owari**

Sasuke pemuda bersuraikan dark blue yang ternyata pemilik kamar bernomorkan 801 itu tengah khidmat menciumi Naruto, ia menyudutkan si pirang kedinding yang ada di belakangnya. Tangannya memegang pinggang Naruto begitu erat, lidahnya beradu dengan lidah Naruto. Naruto menyentuh kulit putih Sasuke yang masih basah, meraba dan membelai dada bidang sasuke, memuji dalam hati betapa kekarnya tubuh sang patner.

Tangan Sasuke naik kebelakang Naruto, menekan kepala si pirang dan iapun memiringkan kepalannya—agar lebih leluasa untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ciuman Sasuke mendadak terhenti saat mendengar suara bel didepan pintu. Sasuke menjauh dari wajah Naruto. Ia pandang wajah yang memerah dan mata yang sayu Naruto, Sasuke menyeringai, ia gerakkan tangannya untuk menarik dagu si pirang yang kini lemas dibawah kendalinya untuk membawanya kedalam ciuman yang begitu mendominasi.

Puas dengan ciumannya, Sasuke kini mengarahkan tangan putihnya membelai surai blonde dihadapannya.

"Sa..Sasuke, berhenti. Ada orang" bisik Naruto parau. Sasuke mendengar, namun seperti tidak memperdulikannya. Sasuke menunduk,menatap Naruto yang menengadah melihatnya. Dengan seringai mengembang diwajahnya, Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan kembali menciumnya. Lidah Sasuke melesak masuk kedalam rongga basah milik Naruto, ia jilat langit-langitnya lelu menjilat deretan gigi Naruto sebelum mengajak lidah sang blonde untuk kembali bergulat. Sasuke menghisap keras lidah Naruto lalu menggigit gemas benda kenyal Naruto, sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan ciumannya.

Benang saliva hasil ciuman mereka mengalir dari sudut bibir Naruto—turun keleher. Sasuke menunduk, menjilat saliva Naruto lalu mencium dan menghisapnya. Erangan dari si pirang pun terdengar, membangkitkan hasrat Sasuke untuk melakukan lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Akkhh… ukhh.. ahnn.." tubuh Naruto menegang sempurna saat Sasuke menggigit bagian tersensitive dilehernya. Rasa sakit dan getaran aneh akibat gigitan Sasuke membuat Naruto mengerang.

TING.. TONG…

Suara bel itu terdengar lagi, menginterupsi kegiatan panas mreka berdua. Dengan sedikit tidak rela, akhirnya Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Membukanya perlahan, karena sadar dirinya hannya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi barang privatenya, dia hannya mengeluarkan tangan kanannya yang sesekali masih meneteskan air.

Namun tak lama terdengar suara bedebam benda jatuh dan teriakan melengking seorang wanita. Merasa sang pengganggu telah pegi, Sasuke menutup pintunya kembali dan meneruskan pekerjaan sebelumnya bersama sang blonde.

"Teme.. tadi bukankah Sakura-chan?" tannya Naruto seraya mendekati sang raven.

"hn. Sudahlah kita lanjutkan lagi pekerjaan kita dobe-koi" desah Sasuke tepat dihadapan si blonde dan segera menarik dobenya keatas ranjang. Sudah tidak sabaran mengulangi kegiatan tadi.

"eeh.. TEME pervert aku kesini ingin mengambil buku pr yang kemarin tertinggal disini…

Bukannya menyerahkan bokongku untuk kau makan..!" seru kesal Naruto. Seger Saja dia rapikan kembali bajunya yang sebelumnya berantakan karena ulah Sasuke, mengambil buku diatas meja belajar Sasuke dan bergegas keluar kamar meninggalkan bedebam pintu yang barusaja ditutupnya.

"Brengsekk.. gagal sudah aku mendapat jatah" umpat Sasuke seraya melihat kebawah, daerah yang menonjol diantara pahanya. Dengan sumpah serapahnya Sasuke segera menuju kamarmandi, guna menuntaskan apa yang selama ini dia tahan.

Poor you Sasu-Teme…

Nah minna… Review Please… nih fic pantes kagak buat di terusin..^^. Daaah

Cha mau meneruskan mengembara naik rusa untuk mencari pasangan yaoi lainnya….

Jaaaa…

ooh yaaa selamat hari lebaran dan UTS bagi yg sekolah minna^0^/


End file.
